Scourge's daughter
Prologue A silver and white pelt could be seen through the beam of light in the small hole, crusted with dry blood. The she-cat shook her head, as she remembered the death of her old mate, Claw, killed by some forest cat. She bristled in anger as she remembered his snickering face, glaring at the dead tom. She moved slightly, licking her blood stained paw, which always seemed to be dipped in white. Her belly was swollen with kits, in which would be born in a few days. She chuckled slightly, her paw covered in dog claws gleaming in the dim light. “Scourge, I know you're there. Come out of the dark shadows.” As a cat, the size of an apprentice, padded over to the she-cat. “Stream, what are you doing awake! You should be sleeping.” The small cat scolded her. His black pelt was wet and sticky with blood of his enemies; his single white paw giving away of where he was, his usual icy blue eyes shining with pride. “Oh no, my kits are coming!” She faked, falling on her side. Scourge began to run around, screeching. “Rose help her!” He growled. “I’m joking, see I know you care about others. You just don’t show it.” She licked his ear as his eyes laughed, but his teeth bared. Any cat would have thought he would attack the she-cat, but he only laughed. “Stream, you little joker.” He rasped his tongue over her silver ear, as she purred in reply. “What about the names?” She wondered out loud. “We can name them when they are born.” He mewed. She left, leaving one single tooth off her collar. *A few days later* “They are gorgeous, Stream. You can name two, and I will name the other two.” Scourge looked at the small kits that mewled before him, begging for their milk. “Who knew you could be a softie?” She joked. “Shush.” He replied. She rolled her emerald green eyes, her tail draped protectively over her kits. “This silver she-kit will be Death, and this smaller black tom will be Kill.” She mewed finally. “Yes, and this grey and silver tom with white paws can be Claw. This silver and black she-kit, the smallest of them all will be Angel.” He licked Angel’s ears. “What about my collar?” She asked. Her blue collar glowed with teeth, except one missing tooth. “Leave it on.” He purred. She kept quiet, knowing he would lash out at her if she spoke. “Yes Scourge.” She mewed at once. Chapter One “Ha Angel, what are you going to do now?” Sneered Death, her silver pelt, and emerald green eyes full of hatred and anger. “Snow! Frost! Claw! We have to protect Angel! Come on!” Kill, her brother cried his battle cry, and they leaped in front of me. “Guess what? I got help too! Brick! Bone! Taco!” She called. Three strong cats leaped in front of her. Instead of attacking, they came over to our side. “Sorry, but your a little too bloody for us.” Taco hissed, and padded away. We all mumbled our agreements, and I leaped up onto the dumpster. I jumped in, staring up at the dark night, stars shining. “No stars shine for me.” I said quietly to myself. “Why would you say that?” A cat asked me. I looked to my right, and saw Scourge, leader of BloodClan, and my father. “What are you doing in here?” I asked. “This is where I like to think.” He simply replied. “Same goes for me.” I sighed. “What’s wrong, Angel?” Kill slipped into the small hole that was left open. “I-I don't know.” I confessed. “Well, it’s time to go see your mother.” Scourge stood up, and leaped out of the hole. I followed, thinking of the one song that Humans always played on the radio. Bleeding till I can’t breathe, shaking, falling onto my knees, and I’ll be, I’m without your kisses, I’ll be needing stitches. I shook my head, and raced ahead to her den. Needle and the thread, gotta get you outta my head. Needle and the thread, gonna wind up dead. That was the song I was thinking of, when I saw my mother lying there, dead. Blood seeped from her wound on her neck. Her once silver and white pelt, her usual green emerald eyes, always gleaming with pride, were dull. “No. Stream!” Scourge cried, bent over his mate. Tears slipped down his b lack pelt, his blue eyes icy cold. He glared at every cat as he walked out. “My mate is dead. But today we will have a ceremony, to honor her.” He glanced at the now dark sky, stars flickering. “Snow, Frost, Claw, Kill, Death, and Angel. Come here.” Scourge meowed. “Snow, in honor of your Father, Claw, and mother who was also my mate, I will give you a green collar. Your mentor is Taco.” Snow’s eyes showed grief as he remembered his siblings, father, and mother, all dead. “Frost, I will give you a yellow collar, your mentor will be Brick.” He said the rest, until it was my turn. Claw got a red collar, his mentor was Bone. Kill got Sugar, with a green collar, same as Snow. Death, got a blue collar, from our mother. She smirked as it still had teeth on it. Scourge chewed off the teeth. Who’s laughing now? I thought. Her mentor was Flower, the kindest, but also the best female fighter in the whole clan. “Angel, my beautiful, youngest daughter. I give you a mood collar, like mine. You are like me when I was younger.” He paused. “Your mood collar will show your emotions, but the best part is, you can trick your enemy into thinking you're weak when you're sad.” He paused again, thinking of who should mentor me. “I will mentor you, because it’s not that you need my help to be protected, but I want to teach you to be like your mother.” His eyes showed grief. Scourge is my mentor! I thought happily. Death walked over, bristling in anger. “You just got to have our father because your a little princess! I got stick with a nice cat! That’s not fair! I want to learn the killing bite!” She lashed out at me, and I flinched as her claws met up with my throat. Blood poured out of the wound, and she let go. My blue eyes widened as entered my throat, blood dripping down my black and silver pelt. I coughed, blood coming up. I stumbled over to a nearby puddle, and looked at my reflection. I stepped back, falling into a ditch. Scourge heard me apparently, because the next second, Scourge was jumping into the ditch, and dragging me up. Blood trickled into my eye, as I shreiked in pain. Scourge looked over at my chest, and his blue eyes grew into his icy ones. "Who did this?!" He roared. "De-death." I choked. Flower, and Brick dragged me to Rose, the cat that always healed others. "Why would you do that?!" I heard Scourge hiss at Death. "Oh, well you see, she was sooo annoying, so I gave her a lesson, then she fell into the ditch." I could hear Death's claws unsheathe, her fake, soothing voice covering up her real personality. Rose healed me, and from that day, I was always picked on, until I had enough. "Angel, Death, Kill, Claw, Snow, and frost are ready to become real BloodClan cats." Scourge added the lock to our collar, and Death came over to me. "Oh, you need your wittle daddy to protect you now?" Death smirked. "Shut up." I snarled. "No. You're insensitive, and a little rat. You will never survive in BloodClan. Go die in a ho-" I stopped her right there. I attacked her, my dog claws that I had earned pushing in her throat. "I am tired of you always making fun of me. It's ending now!" I hissed. My claws pushed deeper and deeper, until she coughed. I closed my jaws around her neck, and squeezed. "That will teach you." I growled. I saw my mother's spirit in front of me before disappearing. I stepped back, shaking my head. What have I done? I'll be punished for sure! "Scourge! Death is dead!" I raced over to him, pretending to cry. "Who did this?" He asked calmly. "I did." I closed my eyes, expecting banishment. "Thank you. You have proved yourself worthy. I know she was mean to you, and you did what I could never have done." He smiled at me. I dreamt of my mother that night. "Mother! I am so sorry, I had too. Is she here with you?" I asked, looking around. My mother, me and my other siblings believed the Dark Forest, and StarClan, since she came from the clans. "No she is in the Dark Forest." She dipped her head. She forgives me! ''I thought happily. "Does Scourge believe in you and StarClan and the Dark Forest?" I asked. "I have gone to him in his dreams, and I convinced him to. Bluestar, old leader of ThunderClan who protected him, said that he could come, along with our family, if we didn't kill for fun. Only for protection, but Death has not proved herself to be worthy to be here." Stream mewed. "I will tell him mother." I dipped my head in response. "You must wake now, something terrible is happening!" She urged to me. I licked her ear, and woke up in my nest. "Tiny! We need food! Please help us." A female voice pleaded. "Why should I have to feed you when you are too stupid and weak to feed yourselves. My own cats are starving. You always made fun of me when I was younger." Scourge snarled in reply. I stepped out, and saw a tom that looked like scourge, but with each paw white, tail tip white, muzzle white, and blue eyes. A she-cat beside him, with the same blue eyes, but light grey fur. ''Those must be his siblings! ''I growled in my head. "What are you doing here?!" I jumped in front of them, hissing in anger. "Who is this?" The tom asked. "This is my daughter, Angel. This is Socks and Ruby, my brother and sister." Scourge replied. "We just need some food! Doesn't blood mean anything to you?!" Ruby asked. "Blood from my enemies, and my daughter and sons. And my mate, Stream." Scourge leaped in front of them. "You are still small!" Socks laughed. Scourge's ears folded back onto his head. "I am not small!" He hissed. "You are as big as your daughter!" Ruby snickered. "Leave him alone!" I growled. "Aww, she looks like her mother, Stre-" Socks sneered, mid sentence before Ruby stopped him, her eyes wide. "Did you kill Stream? How do you know her?!" Scourge roared. "We met a feathery, silver and white she-cat, and she said not to hurt her, because she had kits with her mate, Scourge. We didn't know who that was, so we killed her, and we left her in her den." Ruby shrank back. ''These cats killed my mother. I thought over and over in my head. "I was so brave to not kill you back then." Scourge hissed angrily. "Come on Tiny, even with your mood collar, and claws, just because you have all that doesn't hide the fact you were a kittypet!" Socks rolled his eyes. "I am not Tiny. I am Scourge, leader of BloodClan!" Scourge attacked Socks. I attacked ruby, her pelt fluffy from being a kittypet. "You are going to die!" I hissed. I killed her, blood leaking from her throat. I took one tooth, and stuck it on my collar. "No, please don't hurt me." Socks rasped. I looked at him, his fur is so handsome...N''o! I can't! I would have to betray Scourge! ''I cried in my head. "Don't hurt him! I know Revenge is sweet, trust me, but he seemed hesitant when he laughed at you now. He is afraid of you, and if you kill off everybody that is scared of you, nobody will fear you, because no one would be left. You got your revenge. I got mine, let's put this behind us. If I can forget it, you can too." I meowed hopefully. He stopped for a moment. "What revenge have I gotten? Being leader of a clan?" He said coldly. "No, being happy. You are happy, because you have a family. They only had each other, and now he's alone. He needs us." I mewed. He relucantly let go, but growling in anger. "Oh Scourge, thank you, I will be neither your companion, partner, or equal, but your servant until I die." Socks dipped his head, while Scourge nodded. "Yes, you will be my partner, because-" Scourge couldn't find the words. "Because you care about him, and you want to get along with him." I suggested. "Yes." Scourge shot a grateful look at me. "Socks! Ruby!" A female's voice called, worry in her voice. Scourge stiffened, as well as Socks. "Quince?" They both murmured in disbelief. ''Who is this Quince? ''I thought as I bounded over to the scent. A grayish cat that reminded me of Ruby crouched down in front of me. "I am so sorry for disturbing you, BloodClan cat, but please don't hurt me." She mewed. "Follow me. My leader will decide your fate." I hissed. She stood up, and I raced ahead. When I got over to Scourge, Socks leaped forward, and began purring, while Scourge stood there in disbelief. "Ti-Tiny?" The female asked, all her cautiousness gone. "Mom?" He asked, not snarling in anger at the word 'Tiny'. "I-I thought you wer-were dead." Quince bounded forward. Her fur was matted apart, her blue eyes shining. "Tiny! It is you!" She purred. "I am not Tiny." He muttered. "You are still so small!" She chuckled, but in a nice way. His blue eyes shown with anger. "Bring the loner from the alley, Brick." He growled. Minutes later, a tabby was frightened as he came forward. Scourge jumped, attacking the tom, and killed him in one bite. "I may be Tiny, but I am the deadliest." He turned to look at Quince. "Don't hurt me." She backed away. "You were wrong. I was not the tiny cat you once knew, always a target for my siblings. Now one is dead, and the other is my companion. I was not dead, that was my blood. I will take revenge on those who have doubted me, unless they join me." He hissed. "Tiny-" She began. "I am not Tiny!" He screeched. "What do I call you." She asked. "Scourge, leader of BloodClan. I am the one and only leader." He stopped. "I am the most powerful, and fearsome. I am a scourge on all good cats, like you said." He hissed at Socks, as he remembered bad memories. "No, you can't be. You aren't the murderous cat I always hear about as I look around." Quince mewed. "I am. How could you not know?" He growled. "They said he looked like my kit Tiny. I always thought that couldn't be my lova-" She purred. "I am not a kit! I am leader of BloodClan!" He snarled. "Tiny, you are not Scourge. I know your in there somewhere. That is not you!" Quince yowled. I was suddenly trapped in a memory. ''"Mama, what's the forest like?" A small black cat with one white paw wondered. "I know a little bit. I never went in there, but your father wasn't afraid too. Don't go in there, they are a scourge on the name of all good cats." Quince mewed. ''The memory ended. "Socks? Quince? Angel? Where am I?" Scourge whispered. "Scourge?" Bone asked. "I am not Scourge, I am Tiny!" He whispered. "No, I am Scourge, leader of BloodClan, and master of revenge!" His eyes glowed with hate. "Tiny!" Quince screeched. "I have to go." Scourge whimpered. "No. You will die now." Angel felt something so evil in her presense. "Tigerpaw." He growled. Tigerpaw leaped, killing him. "Scourge!" I cried. I slashed at Tigerpaw's stomach. Suddenly, a searing pain was on my back. My life slipped away, as I glanced at my once solid clan. They were all dead. "No. I need to go to Scourge!" I cried. I glanced at my mother watching the scene replay. "We all get second chances." A hideous, hairless cat sighed. I woke up, gasping for the air that was mine. "Scourge?" I will make a sequel called Scourge's Second Chance or Life I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 04:27, January 18, 2016 (UTC) -